


Dwarf Stars; The Sight

by Shulk



Series: Rookheart's Redux [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, j - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, complete rewrite of power of three with a bunch of less important changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulk/pseuds/Shulk
Summary: "There will be three beasts. Arriving on blazing stars, they will carry the ancient flame, and destroy everything in their wake."Hollykit, Breezekit, and Jaykit are the kits of Crowfeather and Nightcloud. They live unassuming lives under the care of their doting parents, but when the kits call upon a spectre, they learn of the nature of their home. Drenched in supernatural, the four clans face an uncertain future on their new territories. Cats who should be long dead begin to encroach upon their territory, and the clans must choose a side in their spectral war. L'est they be slaughtered in the crossfire.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors), Leafpool/Nightcloud (Warriors)
Series: Rookheart's Redux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dwarf Stars; The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Book 1! I've been working on this rewrite for years, and I'm finally putting it out! Some of these cats may have different names, and some of them may have their personalities altered to fit certain aspects of their character. As Warrior Cats characters are generally inconsistent, I've chosen to stick with one characterization instead of focusing on all of them.

(Bold+italics=senior warrior/medic.)

**Allegiances**

**WindClan** :

 **Leader** :  
 _ **Onestar**_ ; A small pale brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes and a scar above his left eye. Paranoid and guarded.

 **Deputy** :  
 _ **Ashfoot**_ ; A tall blue molly with sharp green eyes and a long plumey tail. Loyal and sharp.

 **Medics** :  
 **Barkface** ; A snub nosed deep brown tom with bright yellow eyes. Faithful and wise.

 **Kestrelpaw** ; A plump blue tabby tom with a white spot on his muzzle, and green eyes. Curious and innocent.

 **Warriors** :  
 _ **Morningflower**_ ; A pretty aging red molly with a scarred front leg, and gentle amber eyes. Practical and empathetic.

 _ **Rabbittail**_ ; An old pale blue and white tabby molly with particularly large ears and squinting yellow eyes.

 _ **Brookpelt**_ ; A once beautiful pale silver blue tabby with patient yellow eyes.

 **Gorseheart** ; A short but slim brown tabby tom with a long healed scar on his white belly and welcoming green eyes. Charitable and moral.

 **Whitetail** ; A pretty albino molly with striking blue-purple eyes. Faithful and unwavering.

 **Tornear** ; A blue and white patched tom with deep amber eyes, and a missing ear. Tough exterior, warm interior.

 **Deertail** ; A skinny cinnamon tortoiseshell tom with alluring amber eyes.

 **Larkstream** ; A plump tall calico tabby molly with heterochromia and a stump for a tail.

 **Webfoot** ; A solid blue tom with white paws, curious yellow eyes, and a small white blaze on the bridge of his nose.  
ripes. Intuitive and cunning.

 **Nightcloud** ; A short muscular scared black molly with round ears and intense amber eyes. Loyal and humble.

 **Crowfeather** ; A tall skinny black tom with pale blue eyes, large ears, and a silver chest. Clever yet dense and uncouth.

**Elders** :  
 **Wrenflight** ; A plump brown tabby molly with white paws and chest, and shimmering yellow eyes. 

**Snowfang** ; A lithe white and black tom with tender green eyes.

 **Ryewhisker** : A once graceful blue blotched tabby molly with weary amber eyes.

**Apprentices** :  
 **Heatherpaw** ; A tall pale brown tabby molly with charming amber eyes. Cheerful and charismatic. Mentored by Crowfeather.

 **Harepaw** ; A brown and white tom with soft green eyes. Insecure and shy. Mentored by Tornear.

 **Antpaw** ; A reddish marbled tabby tom with ambitious amber eyes. Reckless and desperate to prove himself. Mentored by Morningflower.

**Kits** ;  
Hollykit; A tall black molly with a silver chest and brilliant green eyes. Ambitious and righteous.

 **Breezekit** ; A thick furred black tom with boisterous amber eyes and rounded ears. Arrogant and chivalrous.

 **Jaykit** : A small plump black-silver tabby tom with blind minty green eyes and large ears. Cunning and compassionate.

  
………………

 **ThunderClan** :

 **Leader** : **Firestar** ; A very small ruddy ticked tabby tom with wise emerald eyes and a scarred muzzle. Intelligent and big hearted.

 **Deputy** : _**Sandstorm**_ A sleek pale almost cream ticked tabby and white molly with modest amber eyes and a scarred jaw. Sassy and devoted.

 **Medic** :  
 **Leafpool** ; A beautiful plump brown ticked tabby molly with shimmering amber eyes, and a snow white belly and paws. Gentle yet firm.

 **Warriors** :  
 **Brambleheart** ; A deep brown longhaired tabby tom with proud hazel eyes and white undersides.

 **Squirrelflight** ; A very short ruddy ticked tabby molly with a white paw and tail tip, with bold emerald eyes. Her scar on her lip is only seen when speaking.

 **Brightheart** ; A beautiful white calico tabby molly, with deep jarring scarring on her face and front leg, and one dazzling blue eye.

 **Brackenfur** ; A medium sized long haired tom with a golden pelt and yellow eyes, with a scarred face. 

**Sorreltail** ; A gorgeous black calico with a long luscious pelt and energetic green eyes. Optimistic and stubborn.

 **Ashfur** ; A thick furred slim blue and white spotted tom with a shredded ear and pinkish cold blue eyes. Loyal and reliable.

**Elders** :  
 **Whitestorm** ; A large handsome deaf white tom with blue eyes and a blue patch behind his ears. Former deputy.

 **Apprentices** :  
 **Berrypaw** ; A cream tabby tom with a stump for a tail and wide green eyes. Mentored by Brambleheart.

 **Cinderpaw** ; A tall solid blue molly with reserved yellow eyes. Mentored by Sandstorm.

 **Honeypaw** ; A cream and white tabby molly with fiery green eyes. Mentored by Squirrelflight.

 **Poppypaw** ; A pale calico molly with cool green eyes. Mentored by Firestar.

 **Kits** :  
 **Lionkit** ; A tall heavy golden brown ticked tom with a long coat and subdued amber eyes. Introspective and brave. (To be mentored by Leafpool, initially Ashfur.)

 **Dovekit** ; A short blue molly with white paws and quiet green eyes. (To be mentored by Sorreltail.)

 **Ivykit** ; A short blue and white tabby molly with analytical blue eyes. Witty and bold. (To be mentored by Ashfur.)

 **Deceased** :  
Thornclaw (Battle with Mudstar)  
(Spiderleg) Spiderfang (Battle with Mudstar.)  
(Whitewing) Whiteheart (Badger)  
Sootfur (Badger)  
Cloudtail (Badger)  
Dustpelt (Badger)  
Ferncloud (Badger)  
(Birchfall) Birchwhisker (Badger)  
(Longtail) Addertail (Badger)  
Mousefur (Badger)  
Firestar (Lost a life in badger attack)  
Cinderpelt (Badger)

Left Clan:  
Daisy/Creekflower (Took kits with her to ShadowClan in the midst of the badger attack, Berrypaw stayed however.)

Rainwhisker (Decided to go off on his own after the badger attack, unable to handle the death of his direct family.)

They existed, but are killed off for keeping the clan less crowded. Whitewing does not have kits, and Ivy+Dove are Cloud+Bright's kits, Daisy took most of her kits with her back home. I love these characters, but unfortunately they need to go, ThunderClan is way too big!

  
………………

 **SHADOWCLAN** :  
 **Leader** : _**Blackstar**_ ; A large stocky seal point tom with blazing blue eyes and six toes on his front left paw. Was once named Palekit. Thick skulled but well intended.

 **Deputy** : **_Russetfur_** ; A ragged red blotched tabby molly with opportunistic yellow eyes.

 **Medic** : **Littlecloud** ; A small black tabby tom with a white chin and sweet green eyes. Cautious and guarded.

 **Warriors** :  
 _ **Darkflower**_ : A short cinnamon tabby molly with clawed aged amber eyes and an overbite. (Tallpoppy.)

 _ **Oakfur**_ ; A solid brown tom with a snubbed nose and hungry yellow eyes.

 ** _Clawface_** : A facially disfigured blue tom with an underbite, and clouded yellow eyes. Obedient but somewhat defiant.

 _ **Whitepelt**_ : A short broken brown tabby molly with large white splotches, a snubbed nose, and blind green eyes. (Tangleburr.)

 **Snowcloud** : An stocky albino molly with astonishing purple eyes.

 _ **Smoothclaw**_ : A large blue and white spotted tom with a mangled back leg and unusual blue eyes. Formerly known as Boulder.

 **Tawnypelt** ; A huge scarred longhair calico molly with a bald right shoulder and harrowing amber eyes. Sarcastic and strong.

 **Rowanclaw** ; A small tortoiseshell tom with slashed ears and confident golden eyes. Bold and righteous.

 **Smokeheart** ; A big sturdy black tom with a silver chest, a twisted tail, and impersonal hazel eyes. (Smokepaw)

 **Toadfoot** ; A sleek short brown tom with white paws and uncouth amber eyes.

 **Applefur** ; A short red tabby tom with a nicked ear and mesmerizing green eyes.

**Elders** :  
 **Cedarheart** ; A stocky snub nosed solid blue tom with no ears and soothing yellow eyes.

 **Talonpelt** ; A brutally scarred young black tabby tom with a single terrified yellow eye. (Talonpaw)

 **Runningnose** ; A small sturdy blue and white tom with a pollen allergy and irritated but perky green eyes.

 **Flintfang** : A small blue pointed tom with blue clawed eyes and a snubbed nose. Brother of Blackstar. Gentle and learned.

 **Queens** :  
 **Creekflower** ; A long cream tabby molly with thick unbroken stripes and brave green eyes. Formerly a loner hosted by ThunderClan, "Daisy".

**Apprentices** :  
 **Redpaw** ; A short blotched red tabby tom with gleaming yellow eyes. Mentored by Whitepelt.

**Kits** :  
 **Flamekit** ; A red tabby tom with enthusiastic green eyes and white paws.

 **Dawnkit** ; A black tabby molly with a white chest and intelligent green eyes.

 **Duskkit** ; A cream and white tabby tom with sweet green eyes.

 **Hazelkit** ; A pretty brown spotted tabby molly with green eyes.

 **Mousekit** ; A very small cream and white tom with white paws.

………………

 **RiverClan** :

 **Leader** : _**Leopardstar**_ ; A tall regal rosetted golden molly with glimmering golden eyes and a missing front canine tooth. Fierce and tactical.

 **Deputy** : _**Mistyfoot**_ ; A longhaired hefty muscled blue molly with scars littering her pelt, and decisive green eyes. 

**Medics** :

 **Mothwing** ; A large well muscled deaf flame point molly with lovely crossed blue eyes. Incredibly intelligent and kind.

 **Willowpaw** ; A pretty pale blue blotched molly with white paws and minty dreamy eyes.

**Warriors** :  
 _ **Mosspelt**_ ; A huge pale calico molly with slit blue eyes and short legs. Chivalrous and charitable.

 _ **Blackclaw**_ ; A handsome plump black tom with a grey chest and lax green eyes.

 _ **Reedwhisker**_ ; A black thick furred tom with small green eyes and a slashed nose.

 **Volefang** ; A small brown tabby molly with an overbite and large staring yellow eyes.

 **Feathertail** ; A longhaired plump black silver ticked tabby molly with a plumey tail stump and empathetic green eyes. Sweet yet difficult to read.

 **Stormjaw** ; A sleek graceful dark blue tom with a darker stripe from head to tail going down his back, and reserved golden eyes. Quiet and reserved. (Stormfur)

 **Rippletail** ; A thick blue blotched tabby tom with innocent green eyes. Excitable and generous.

  
 **Apprentices** :

 **Minnowpaw** ; A silky furred dark blue spotted molly with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and toes. Her eyes are a bright cautious yellow. Mentored by Stormjaw.

 **Dapplepaw** ; A shorthaired brown spotted molly with calculating green eyes. Formerly mentored by Hawkfrost, currently mentored by Blackclaw.

 **Pebblepaw** ; A cinnamon spotted molly with a slight clouding over her squinting blue eyes. Mentored by Rippletail.

 **Pikepaw** ; A bob tailed red and white spotted tom with lazy brown eyes. Obedient and calm. Mentored by Feathertail.

**Queens** :

 **Dawnflower** ; A very pale blue silver molly with concerned green eyes.

 **Icepelt** ; An white and brown tabby molly with frosty blue eyes and a bobbed tail.

**Elders** :  
 **Lionstep** ; A dark thick furred heavy tabby tom with partially shut green eyes. Tough and determined. (Heavystep)

 **Swallowtail** ; A plump dark brown spotted molly with exhausted green eyes and a limp.

 **Stonestream** ; A blue and white tom with clawed ears and temperamental yellow eyes.

  
 **Kits** :  
 **Beetlekit** ; A huge thick furred deep brown tabby tom with eager green eyes and a white underside.

 **Darkkit** ; A deep chocolate tom with one green eye and one yellow eye, both alight with astonishment. (Hollowflight)

 **Robinkit** ; A brown tabby calico tom with nervous yellow eyes and tufted ears.

  
………………

 **Cats Outside Of The Clans** :

 **Hawkfrost** ; A small silky furred tom with brown tabby point markings and faint blue eyes that are crossed. Witty and devilish. Formerly of RiverClan.

 **Rock** ; A patchy furred white tom with a patch of black over his left eye, and melancholic green eyes. Otherwise known as "The Hairless Cat", a story and myth that has been following the clans since their founding.

 **Rainwhisker** ; A blue spotted tom with subdued green eyes and a scarred back. Once a ThunderClan warrior, he now walks as a loner. Depressed and brooding.


End file.
